Increasing channel density and/or data rates used by switching and/or routing platforms may result in a corresponding increase in both the number of switch fabric channels (e.g., Serializer/Deserializer or “SerDes” channels) and the operating frequency within the platform. This increase may make it more difficult to provide the desired connector density, signal integrity, and thermal cooling within the platform. One potential way to solve the connectivity problems is to increase the number of backplane routing layers used to connect the port cards with the switch-fabric cards, for example by increasing the amount of PCB layers in the backplane. However, the increased pin density of the backplane connectors may negate some of the routing improvements and cause signal integrity issues at higher frequencies due to the increased distance data has to travel to route around other connectors. In addition, thermal constraints, such as limited airflow for cooling, may be present in such architectures. Optimum front to rear airflow may not be achieved in part because there are limited open areas through which the air is able to flow. Moreover, the air that does flow to the switch-fabric cards in the rear of a platform may at least be partially pre-heated by the port cards in the front of the platform, or vice-versa. These thermal constraints may further limit the maximum component density on a card.